Conventionally, as described in Patent Literature 1, a semiconductor device has been known in which metal members are disposed adjacent to both of the surfaces of a semiconductor chip and are electrically connected to electrodes of the semiconductor chip through bonding members.
In Patent Literature 1, to the electrode on one surface of the semiconductor chip, an elastic body as the metal member is connected through the bonding member. The elastic body has, for example, a U-letter shape and is disposed so as to be elastically deformed in the thickness direction of the semiconductor chip. To the electrode on the back surface of the semiconductor chip which is opposite to the one surface, a plate-like die pad as the metal member is connected through the bonding member.
Further, a plate terminal having a plate shape is disposed on the elastic body opposite to the semiconductor chip. The plate terminal is connected to the elastic body through the bonding member.